


Kryber One-shots

by Animelover007



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover007/pseuds/Animelover007
Summary: One-shots of my OTP Kryber





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests from all across the board, I so hope I don't regret putting that, so it can be based on real life events or can be an AU or even a Songfic though I'm not very good at those. If you have any requests please can you contact me on my tumblr account animelover007world or you could even leave a comment on here. I would also like to point out that I am Dyslexic so if anyone spots anything comment and let me know as I want to build myself as a writer.

Amber POV

I wasn't entirely sure just what had woken me up that morning. It could have been the obnoxious noise from next door’s party or it might have been the sudden gust of wind from the open window blowing frigid cold air against my exposed skin, but whatever it was I certainly wasn’t happy at being awoken from my sleep. My eyes blinked for a couple of minutes, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes, before everything surrounding me finally registered with my brain.

Baby  
Ahh yeah  
I don’t wanna be alone  
A definite silence  
You’re almost exactly what I need  
A definite maybe  
Is sure to entice my curiosity  
I can't help but think that this doesn't add up  
I'm trying to separate the facts from all the fiction  
We’re living in a world of contradictions  
And if baby you’re the truth then I’m lying next to you

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 4:30 am. The piercing, red display was overwhelming my vision, causing me to squint my eyes. I glared at the blinking numbers trying to some how blow the stupid invention into smithereens with my mind powers, unfortunately no matter how hard I tried nothing worked. I huffed in annoyance, as I knew that I wasn’t going to get to sleep anytime soon and I was starting to curse my own body for being so difficult. 

And you’re the desert sand, I’ll be your water  
And you’re the perfect plan I never thought of  
I don’t wanna do this on my own  
And you shouldn’t have to be alone  
I would rather be alone together  
Be alone together.

From behind me I felt something grip my top tightly and I almost jumped out of my skin at the action but kept myself together just at the right moment. I slowly turned my head over my shoulder to find Krystal sleeping peacefully next to me, unaware that the walls she so often puts up around people, have been erased completely allowing me to gaze upon her vulnerable form. 

Well my heart’s been racing, chasing after you  
You’re the sweetest dream my incredible you  
You’re the star so bright, you're eyes the lightest blue  
I can’t help but stare at you  
So soft your lips, the wind blow in my hair, yeah  
Come closer let me whisper in your ear  
‘cause what will be will be every chance you give to me  
You will see yeah yeah

She had made it a habit for the past 2 months to sporadically come into my bed at all hours of the night and pretty much snuggle against me. The first couple of times I had been scared out of my mind when I had noticed the presence beside me and I had fallen out of my bed screaming. Poor Krystal had been subjected to a very early wake up call when this happened and very grumpily threw pillows at me to shut up. Minutes would pass before the same grumpy voice from the bed told me to get back into bed, as she couldn’t sleep without me. I quickly did as she said fearing what might happen if I refused and allowed the Princess to go back off to sleep. Once I knew she had gone back to sleep I could still feel my heart hammering against my chest from the scare that she had given me.

You’re the desert sand, I’ll be your water  
And you’re the perfect plan I never thought of  
I don’t wanna do this on my own  
And you shouldn’t have to be alone  
I would rather be alone together  
Be alone together.

The memory brought a small smile to my face but it dropped the second the moonlight from outside illuminated her face in the darkness. I couldn’t hep but admire the radiant, make up free, face that only my eyes had the pleasure of seeing. Krystal was positively glowing, like a star in the sky that shown so brilliantly that I found it hard for someone to be this flawless when sleeping. Looking at the grown up face I once again thought back to the time that Krystal didn’t have as many walls. 

I always keep you safe in my arms  
I will guarantee that I will never break your heart  
I’ll always put you first cause you deserve the world  
I wanna know you  
I wanna hold you baby  
I wanna show you

I had been practising my Korean with her in one of the many practice rooms available. Our sessions always included the odd bit of giggling at associations with different words. I wasn’t entirely sure what had prompted me to make the silent promise but I do remember thinking that regardless of what happens she shouldn’t have to be alone. I tried to be with her as often as I could using the excuse of needing a translator just in case I missed anything or didn’t understand, much to my great acting it seemed to work, and we were inseparable. The months and even years after that promise was made the feelings of wanting to be with her as a friend changed, probably due to finding out I liked certain preferences to others, and every time we were together my heart starts to race and I’m constantly in a state of euphoria and clumsiness. The clumsiness got so bad once that I ended up spraining my ankle, as I hadn’t been paying attention to where I was going. This was due to seeing Krystal showing a dazzling smile that quite literally made my vision tunnel and not even pay attention to the set of small set of stairs near me. Her panicked face once she heard one of the trainees shout out my name made me feel warm and fuzzy.  
“Amber are you ok? Does anything hurt?” she had asked in Korean.  
“I’m ok but I think I might have sprained my ankle.” I replied to her in English, giving her a sheepish smile. She reached down to help and only as we got to the infirmary did she finally ask how the hell I could have fallen down a small set of stairs.  
“Umm I was trying to work out if I had enough money to go out and grab some lunch today, that I didn’t realise that the stairs were there. Sorry Krys.” I said looking at my ice wrapped ankle. It probably also didn’t help that I was constantly trying to get us to be alone together, after I finally admitted to myself that I had a huge crush on her. 

You’re the desert sand, I’ll be your water  
And you’re the perfect plan I never thought of  
I don’t wanna do this on my own  
And you shouldn’t have to be alone  
I would rather be alone together  
Be alone together.

I carefully maneuverer myself so that I’m facing her then, slowly place my own arm around her waist. I pulled her towards me so that my chin was on top of her head. She unconsciously began to nuzzle her way closer to my body, unaware that my heart was beating at a rate that probably wasn’t good for me, and then a very small, almost inaudible sigh leaves her mouth. I didn’t know how to react so decided that it was probably best that I didn’t hear anything and try to close my eyes for some more sleep. The minute I do however the alarm goes off, signalling the start of another busy day of training and practise. Krystal begins to stir in my embrace before moodily pushing towards the alarm so I could turn it off.  
“Switch that damn thing off Servant.” She ordered and I complied with her demand, before getting out of the bed and start to get ready for the day ahead. 

You shouldn't have to be alone  
I would rather be alone together  
Be alone together baby.


	2. Women's Revolution

Somewhere in Milan, Italy 

Krystal was positively sure that whatever she had been drinking with her manager, was now currently all down her front and on the carpet of the hotel floor. Never before had she seen something so showy of Amber...EVER. Krystal had been minding her own business, talking to her manager about her upcoming schedule, it was then that her phone began vibrating not giving her a chance to switch it off after the flurry of messages. When her manager left her alone, she quickly goes onto her IG account to see what’s new, and it was here that she finds HER llama/servant looking as sexy as hell in her new photo shoot campaign. 

Krystal vaguely remembered Amber telling her a month ago about the photo shoot, however Krystal was to preoccupied with trying to keep her hormones in check and not jump the older girl whilst they were having a heavy make out session. It was only now did she remember but she had already seen the photos and was now blushing a slight shade of red at seeing them. 

Then there was one photo that she hadn’t seen yet that made it’s way onto her feed and if she thought the previous three were bad then she clearly hadn’t been paying enough attention. The one she was looking at now showed, Amber wearing a black sports bra, her small tattoo showing near where her heart was and a shirt pulled down to her arms. Krystal was sure that if she looked in the mirror now she would see her face a bright shade of red. She could feel her heart rate pick up and it left her breathless. 

She threw the phone across the room in a panic, not caring where it landed, and rushed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on to her face. The water was freezing and when she finally thought that her blush had gone it came back again when her manager asked why she was washing her face. She explained that one of her friends was teasing her and she got embarrassed and her manager left her alone before telling her that they needed to get on the plane back to Korea. 

She sat in the car and began making a list of things she was going to do to that llama of hers when she got back home. In fact she was so evil that she sent Amber a flurry of messages before she got on the plane. 

To be continued…


	3. Women's Revolution 2

Amber had been feeding Jack-Jack when her friends told her about the various texts that Krystal had sent her. 

“Hey Amber, have you done anything to upset Krystal lately?” was the concerned reply from her friend Kim. 

Confused Amber walked into the lounge and looked at her phone seeing the flurry of messages set by her Princess. 

‘I hope you’re ready to die when I get back punk’   
‘Seriously if you wanted to get my attention you could have just messaged me instead of going all out like you did. You even made me spill my coffee all down my front as well, you stupid llama’ 

‘You had better be in bed by the time I get back home or otherwise you will regret ever stepping foot out of your apartment.’ 

Amber read the messages and paled. She didn’t know what she had done and it seems as if she had caused the jealousy in Krystal spike dangerously high. 

“Amber you had better hide that llama butt of yours before she gets here or otherwise I won’t have a person to leech off your reputation and get into places for free.” Kim stated and all Amber could do was run around her apartment in a panic. 

She began cleaning every inch of her apartment trying to clean everything so that it looked as if she had kept the place clean and not in mess like she had for the past couple of days. Krystal had a big thing of keeping her personal space clean, despite her lazy habits with everything else, and as such got rather ‘passionate’ at Amber if she didn’t keep the place she was pretty much co-living in clean. Kim was ushered out of the door along with the copious amounts rubbish bags and the door slammed closed before being locked. 

‘I need to survive. How am I going to survive? Crap I didn’t bring enough supplies, what do I do?’ She thought as she ran around the apartment trying to find something that would quell her girlfriend’s anger. 

“Aha! Found it!”

Krystal made her way into the elevator and pressed the floor number and waited as the elevator took her up. Once she had managed to get out she walked quickly and purposefully towards the apartment that held her prisoner. She used her set of keys to unlock the door and she stepped inside taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat. 

“Amber I’m home.” She stated waiting for a response. When nothing came she called out again but this time moving into the living room. She found nothing and waited trying to listen to anything that may indicate her lover was in the apartment. 

“Amber?” she said again but this time moved towards the closed bedroom door, grinning at finally knowing where her girlfriend was. She opened the door and what she found shocked her into an absolute panic.


	4. Women's Revolution 3

Author’s POV 

Krystal had entered the room by opening the bedroom door and hadn’t at all been prepared for what she had found…well it was more like being assaulted by llama plushies then seeing anything. Amber in question was hiding behind the small pillow fort on the bed and had chucked the small mountain of llama toys towards her girlfriend when the door had opened. 

“AMBER STOP!” was the aggravated call from Krystal, who had at this point in time taken refuge behind the sofa. 

Amber heard her name being called and momentarily stopped throwing to assess the damage before trying to make herself invisible to the other. 

Krystal didn’t know what to do and peaked over the edge of the sofa carefully to not startle Amber, before getting up when the coast was clear. She moved into the bedroom cautiously and then shut the door. 

“Mind explaining to me why I got attacked by mini you’s?” she asked, her eyebrow raised in a questioning pose. 

Amber poked her head from out of the pillow fort and gave Krystal a nervous smile. 

“Umm….surprise?” she said. Amber tried to find the best way to diffuse the situation before her by breaking her self away from the pillow fort and walking over to Krystal and kissed her. 

The kiss was sensual and apologetic. Krystal picked up on this almost instantly and revelled in the contact she was finally getting with Amber after nearly two weeks away. She didn’t want the kiss to end, even after 3 years being together, and pouted slightly from the loss of contact. She was going to kiss her again but Amber pulled away. 

“What’s wrong Am?” 

“Nothing’s wrong Krys. I just want to know all about your trip. Did you enjoy your time with Jessica?” (I know these trips weren’t close together but for the purpose of this story they will be) 

Krystal then began talking about all of the things she saw with her sister and the photo shoots she did and then came the part where she was staying in Manila. As she was telling her story she remembered why she was in Amber’s apartment in the first place and promptly stopped what she was saying before giving Amber a rather malicious smile. 

“Do you want to know why I came home so early Amber?” Krystal purred into Amber’s ear. The action caught the older girl off guard and she launched herself backwards into the mattress holding her ear.   
“Krys why did you do that? You know I hate people blowing against my ear.” Amber huffed before the words that Krystal had spoken before her small outburst registered with her brain. 

“Umm no why would I?” 

“Oh you know a certain Idol just happened to be flaunting a lot of skin in their recent photo shoot that it started to do things to me that are better left to be attended to within the bedroom.” Krystal replied not even an ounce of hesitation or bashfulness in sight at the statement she had just uttered. 

“THE HELL KRYSTAL JUNG SOOJUNG ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!” Amber yelled scandalised and upset that the one person that had managed to get past her shell, was going behind her back. 

“What! No of course I’m not. How could you possibly think that Amber?” Krystal said astounded by the fact that Amber was presuming she would do something as dirty as going behind her back. 

“Then explain to me what you meant then!” Amber said suddenly afraid that she might have opened up a whole argument that she really didn’t want to have. 

“What I mean is that the person that is making me so hot under the collar is you Stupid.” Krystal huffed at Amber, before moving towards the bed. 

Amber didn’t understand but when she did a light blush appeared on her cheeks. That was until she felt Krystal’s hands start to explore underneath her shirt and she saw the lust filling up the younger girl’s eyes. 

‘Oh my god I’m not gonna die! SOMEONE SAVE ME!’ Amber thought.


	5. Krystal's Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry about the late update but I've been having job interviews all weekend, thankfully I do have a job now but on Sunday's so I will try to update on Tuesday's instead. I have thought about continuing with Women's revolution but I just can't write a decent smut so I'm going to leave up to you imagination about how that small piece ends. Although I had imagined having a rather long session of sexy time ;P. I know this update is short but I will be putting up another chapter later on this evening so please be patient. Anyway let's get on with the new section shall we.

Amber POV 

I walked passed the various people greeting one another in the airport and made my way quickly towards the taxi rank outside. I knew I was going to have to be precautious or other wise someone might recognise me. I had assured my parents before I had left that I would be fine, as nothing had happened so far but there was a very high probability that someone would recognise me. Thankfully a taxi had just pulled up as I was exiting the building and I quickly got in and told the woman at the wheel to go straight to the member’s apartment. I quickly glanced down at my watch and found it was currently 12:00 here but it felt much later for me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly texted Victoria to ask if the members wanted to face time in around 20 minutes. A response came back 10 minutes later, making me jump slightly as I had nodded off and hadn’t turned my phone off of vibrate, the message told me that I was ok to call in another 15 minutes as they were currently at the dance studio practicing. I sent my reply and told them to get their butts home as soon as possible as I had to tell them something urgent. The next response that I got from Victoria was not even a minute later expressing her worry about what ever it was I was not telling her. I couldn’t help but laugh and grin evilly at the thought of Victoria telling the others to nail the next routine before they can go home after already practicing for two hours. 

The cab sped off once I gave the right amount of money and then I walked into the apartment and settled into the main lounge awaiting the others to return. I stupidly put my headphones in whilst I was unpacking my suitcase and as such didn’t hear the two energetic people run up behind me. I was promptly tackled to the floor and I heard the two shouting as loudly as they possibly could. The commotion caused two things to happen; the first was that Victoria came hurtling around the corner into my room before she jumped straight on top of us and the second thing was that Krystal finally showed herself in the door way and continued to just stare at us. When Luna, Sulli and Victoria managed to get off of me Krystal launched herself forward and straight onto me. Her hands grabbed the front of my shirt and her lips crashed straight onto mine. I didn’t have any time to react before her forcefulness made me wake up. 

Krystal was kissing me! Krystal Jung had her lips on mine! Why haven’t you done anything llama?! 

That snapped me out of my shock and I had to pull her off of me. 

“What the hell was that Krys?” I said in English, unaware that in the time it had taken for me to react, the others were out of the room and putting stuff away in the kitchen.


	6. Krystal's Crush 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all I would like to apologise for the late update. The reason I was late was because my stupid computer crashed on me and I had to go and get it fixed so I'm currently on a back up laptop until my faithful one returns. I hope everyone enjoys the update and I shall see you all next week? Possibly...I'm not sure. XD

Amber POV  
I honestly didn’t know how to react and the only thing I could do at this point in time was to stare Krystal in shock. I had no clue she had missed me that much but then as usual in any situation my brain began to over think things and went on to think ‘wait does she like me?’ but I promptly dismissed the thought. She shouldn’t…no couldn’t possibly love me she’s always mentioned that she’s liked guys. Well she frequently checks them out whenever we are alone and she always mentions how nice it is to have someone so manly in her life. Nothing had really prepared my own heart for the drama that is Krystal Jung. I had sorted out my sexuality surprisingly easy, but that might be because I had frequently self reflected and asked a lot of questions. I came to terms with being gay shortly afterwards and have since then kept it under strict lock and key. SM had used my certain appeal to ‘confuse’ people and so far it has worked, people tend to stay away from my romantic life in favour of asking me about my personal image. I had never revealed this to my members or any of the staff and the only people who know, are my parents and elder sister Jackie.

The first time I had met Krystal was actually at Incheon Airport. She had arrived two days previously and was talking to the person holding the sign trying to keep the boredom at bay. That first sighting had left me rather shell shocked at how utterly beautiful she was and the laughter that came next sent shivers down my spine. It wasn’t until someone had bumped into me did I realise that I had been staring for probably over two minutes with my mouth hanging open and looking like an utter fool. It had cautiously made my way over and her smile went happy to shocked in milliseconds. Well I couldn’t really blame her my fashion was probably not what she had in mind.  
“Hi are you by any chance the other trainee from SM Entertainment?” I had asked completely unaware that I was probably supposed to introduce myself first and in Korean at that.  
“Hi and yeah I am the name is Krystal.” She told me in her lovely Cali accent and holding out her hand for a handshake. I gladly took it and smiled gratefully at the prospect of having another American with me.  
“Hi Krystal I’m Amber Liu nice to meet you.” I replied nervously but warmly and I don’t think we parted ways after until I had learnt a decent amount of Korean. I knew from the get go I was smitten with her which eventually turned into crushing that then turned into loving. 

I had always assumed she didn’t swing this way, her next action made me rethink all possible options about her own sexuality.

“You are probably going to hate me for doing that but I’ve been feeling things for the past few months that I certainly haven’t felt at all and I just needed to do something to confirm what it is I’ve been feeling.  
“So what exactly have you been f-feeling Krystal?” I asked totally afraid that the answer she might be giving me would possibly mirror my own.


	7. Krystal's Crush 3

I want to apologise for the slightly late update but I found this part difficult to continue after leaving it alone for a week. Please do leave suggestions in the comments or PM for potential story ideas you would like me to write as I can only go so far with original stuff. Song requests are welcome. 

Krystal’s POV

I honestly didn’t know what to expect when Luna and Sulli surged straight through into the apartment in a hurry. I looked towards Victoria who gave me a curious look before rushing off to see what happened when there was a commotion in Luna’s room. I managed to clumsily take off my shoes and rushed towards said room only to find that the one person I had been confused about in the past few months, was trapped underneath the other members.

They were all excited to see Amber but I don’t think anything could have prepared me fully for the huge butterflies to start sprouting in my belly. My heart rate picked up and I’m pretty sire that if someone had looked me straight in the eyes at this point they would see my slightly dilated pupils. It was in this moment that I realised that I did like Amber as more than a friend, in fact what I was probably feeling was border-lining love. I some how knew that the moment she had stepped onto that Plane back to LA I liked her. I just couldn’t admit it to myself and even though she managed to hide her feelings very well from others, our friendship allowed me to subtly find things out that others may have found difficult to pick up on. We were best friends and what ever we said was between the two of us and no one else. This was something that I relished in. People often forget that underneath the cool and chilled out exterior she presents in her own tomboyish way she is a girl. A girl, who has been subjugated to bullying and harsh remarks that, she has been forced to build a protective wall around herself so she doesn’t get hurt. Of course this protective wall kept hidden the matter of her being gay. It was rather easy to pick up on…well at least to me it was. Her eyes would always linger on the female stars ever so slightly longer than the male ones. The amount of times I had to distract her from not lingering on them for too long was numerous and at times I now have to admit that I did get irritated at her.

I waited for an appropriate moment for the other’s to stand clear of amber before I couldn’t take it any more and launched myself straight into her. I didn’t waste any time and grabbed the front of her shirt whilst she was slightly distracted by the shock of the crash that she didn’t fully process my lips crashing into her own. The feeling wasn’t anything like fireworks or things like books tell you it is but I did feel satisfied as if the thing I was finally missing was given to me. I felt complete and at peace with myself. It wasn’t until I started to become a little more forceful, and slightly to forward with my lip locking, did she finally react. She pushed me away hard enough so that we were no longer kissing and at a slight distance but not hard enough for me to fall over. I looked at her and found her in a sate of shock.

“You are probably going to hate me for doing that but I’ve been feeling things for the past few months that I certainly haven’t felt at all and I just needed to do something to confirm what it is I’ve been feeling.” I said and looked straight into her eyes.

“So what exactly have you been f-feeling Krystal?” She asked and I couldn’t help but smirk internally at her slight slip up. Gotcha.  
“What I mean to say is that every time I’ve been around you there has been this fluttering feeling in my belly and my heart rate picks up. Do you know what that might stand for?” I asked hoping she could pick up the hints and come to a very obvious conclusion.

“Are you sick?”


	8. Krystal's crush 4

So I actually didn't mean for this chapter to be angsty, if you can call it that, but I just let the words flow onto the page which I actually had difficulty doing this time round casue everything seemed forced. That is why this chapter is slightly late so sorry about that guys. I would like to say I did indeed get the job I wanted however for the next two or three months I have important exams coming up and I really need to focus so I won't be doing my weekly updates. Very sorry about that but that doesnt mean I'm going to stop writing all together. I would also like to mention a HUGE THANK YOU to all the new subscribers and for those who continue to read my story(ies) all the way through. I know there are also grammatical errors but I am dyslexic so please bare with it. Anyway on with the story XD 

Amber POV  
“Are you sick?” I asked, my protective side coming out. I looked at her with concern and completely forgot what had transpired moments ago in favour of trying to move her in another direction. The idea didn’t seem to work though, as her eyes narrowed slightly and her slightly upturned lips went down. I could also see her eyebrows coming closer together to now form the frown on her face. Silence took a hold of the room as I continued to look at her and not wanting to say anything. Krystal seemed to be debating on whether to say something or not as her mouth opened and closed several times. A quick glance to the wall behind her revealed that we had both become silent and stayed that way for five minutes now.  
“No Amber I’m not sick.”  
“That’s the only thing I can think of with your symptoms?....wait a minute. Do you like someone?” That answer seemed to get a positive reaction as she looked at me with an apprehensive gaze.  
“Yes.” Was the small, almost inaudible response.  
“Well that’s fantastic Krys but you sure took you damn time. Am I allowed to know who it is? Actually I’m going to guess who you like. Is it Minho?”  
“No.”  
“Is it Minhyuk?  
“No of course it isn’t.” she scoffed at me clearly not amused with my answer.  
“What about L then?”  
All she did was roll her eyes at me and I can start to see the irritation set in with her expressions.  
“GD?  
“No.”  
“What about any of the Shinee guys because your good friends with them?"   
"As much as I love them Am I certinaly do not love them in that way." her annoyance very clear now and I knew I was probably straying far from the mark.   
“Ok then…hmmm…is it Kai? Cause he just seems to be your type.”  
“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” she practically shouted at me. “Do I look interested in any of them? No because the one person that I have desperately been trying to gain their attention is an idiot who can’t see the blatantly obvious hints that I have been giving them. I have tried to gain their attention through slightly subtle means but that didn’t work only when I started to get bolder they left me for an entire three months and only now I have I been able to see them. And they still haven’t got the effing message! Because the person that I LIKE IS YOU AMBER!” she shouted the last bit at my face. (I know this isn’t factually correct but it’s for the purpose of the story) She seemed to realise what she had said and gave me a look. I sat there unable to properly comprehend how exactly everything had come about and she took her chance to once again kiss me. This time I was more prepared for her sudden move and held her back at arms length.  
“Krystal we can’t do this.” I said trying my very best to sound forceful.  
“Why not? We don’t have to tell anyone. I can’t keep these feelings inside me anymore, I need to show you these feelings or otherwise I might explode.”  
“Soojung it’s not a matter of feeling’s anymore. We are in a group a group that is slowly rising up through the ranks and the public will be watching our every move. The instance they find something to talk about they will mercilessly tear everything we have worked so hard for to pieces in mere minutes if not hours. It also won’t be our group that gets put in a bad light think about the others and how it might affect their careers as well. Also what about your own career you’ll be ousted from anything relating to television and unable to work. Forget about getting any other job relating to the entertainment industry because if they find out your gay you are done for. I can’t let my own feelings get in the way of that.” I told her the forcefulness of my small speech making her realise just what sort of consequences might become if word did get out. The world behind the doors that the entertainment industry provides for the idols and celebrities is completely different from the one we present to the world. People are more expressive behind closed doors and big groups can be rest assured that others will keep their secret safe, if they know the subtle messages and connections.  
“I’m sorry Krys but what ever it is that you want to pursue is going to have to stay as an unrequited feeling.” And with that I walked out of the room, my heart shattering into to pieces at the words I had uttered. I had destroyed my one chance of being able to be with her just how I imagined it would be all for the sake of a career that I could potentially get kicked out of at any moment.


	9. Dystopia

Sorry for the late post. I've been in a revision course all week and only just now been able to access some good wifi to uploa the story. I would like to hope this chapter is a continuation of a longer multichapter story and I hope you all enjoy it. Again any suggestions for potential stories you might want me to do is greatly appreciated as I'm running out of ideas. Anyway lets get on with the story. XD 

Amber POV

‘How on earth did I get here?’ I asked myself. The absence of any human activity or anything remotely living allowed me a few moments of reflection, whilst I was propped up against the wall awaiting my final breath. I remembered the exact moment at which everything went to hell and I had unfortunately still been in the airport at the time. There was no warning, no alarm and no cure for what came next. I guess you could say that the only good thing that happened for me was that the Earthquake happened whilst I was outside. It was the small tremors that happened first off and being the person that I was and listening to music, I had thought it was just a very big truck rolling past me. When no truck came I began to notice that people around me where starting to scream and run in the direction of high ground. After taking off my headphones the tremors got bigger and it was then that I realised an earthquake was happening. I didn’t have any time to think about what to do when a piece of concrete from above fell right to the side of me. I managed to scramble my way out of the way and right into the middle of the road where cars were already crashing into one another, some collided straight into the buildings in order to try and avoid the people running into the middle of the road. I was in such a panic that I didn’t even hear the car zooming straight towards me.


	10. Dystopia 2

I FINALLY UPDATED YAY XD XD XD XD So would everyone mind going and taking a look at my Trapped story and just leave a comment that would be much appreciated XD. byt lets get on with this freaking story guys. 

 

Amber's POV 

I could hear the car horn fade into the background as my eyes widened. Oh god.....no no no......I didn't know what to do. My body froze in place and all my mind could do in this very moment was watch as the car came hurtling towards me. The driver was clearly panicking and began steering the wheel trying to avoid the various bodies flinging themselves out of the way of the buildings and falling objects. The man looked right at me and I could see his mouth move at such a pace, that I thought it would fall off.

Not fully understanding what transpired in the next few seconds, I found myself being launched forward and my face falling considerably closer to the tarmac. It wasn't until I could see the indiidual 'rocks' of the tarmac did I react. I pushed my arms out in an effort to try and soften the blow but due to my small weight and the speed I was traveling with, I skidded across the road. I felt the sting of the grit as it pierced my skin, and I had to clench my teeth as something elongated and thin went straight through my hand. Before I could even think about standing up darkness consumed me. 

Krystal's POV 

"Unnie ppppllllleeeeaaaassssseeeeeeee." Luna whined to Victoria. Victoria rolled her eyes at Luna unnie and then proceeded to walk around the room. I clenched my hand in an effort to not give the game away, but Luna unnie was already eyeing me with a suspicious gaze. 

"Soojung.....why are you smiling?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. 

"Am I not allowed to smile unnie?" I pout at her and furrow my eyebrows trying to look cute. I heard a scoff from Victoria and a gasp from Luna a few moments later. 

"Don't tell me Soojunggie is being cute.......and doesn't want something?" Luna exclaimed clearly both shocked and awed at the new revalation. 

'Oh I do want something unnie........and that something is you' I thought. Whilst Luna unnie was distracted I moved closer to her and managed to get up into her personal space whilst making eye contact with Victoria. I placed my hands on Luna's shoulder's to prevent her from moving. Luna looked right at me with a quizzical gaze. It wasn't until I started moving her closer to my face did she begin to panic. 

"Unnie......" I mumbled "Don't move. I need to do this." I focused once again on her face. She moved around slightly and the promptly placed her hands on my own and tried to take them off. I kept my hold strong and she was struggling under the force I was using. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Before Luna could think about pushing me away Victoria unnie, gracefully swayed back to the two of us and promptly shoved a cupcake, with plenty of frosting, into Luna's face from behind her. A resounding cackle came from Victoria and I burst into a fit of giggles as Luna began wiping the cake off her face. 

"EOMMA WWWWAAAAAEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!" she howled. She put one finger to the side of her nose and blew producing small bits of cake and frosting, that had been stuck up her nose to come flying out. The whole act had me laughing way too hard that I then couldn't keep myself up anymore and fell to the floor. I was holding my stomach and Luna was stomping her way towards me. 

"Yah! Maknae. What on Earth are you doing to your unnie huh!?" She tried to take one step further but Victoria got in the way and began to help Luna in wiping the cake off her face. Luna froze not becuase of the distance that the two now currently had......or lack of distance to be precise, no it was in fact due to Victoria licking the frosting near Luna's lips that did the trick. If there was ever an apt moment for someone to have their brain shut down and be witnessed now was the perfect time to see it happen. Luna looked as if all her brain functions had been switched off and, had this been an anime, steam would currently be rising off of her head. 

"U-u-u-u-u-unnie!" She whispered harshly. Victoria gave her a wicked grin. 

"Oh hush puppy. Krystal found out about us weeks ago when someone was making too much noise in the bedroom."

"That was so your fault for putting-" Victoria sealed Luna's lips with a kiss and I had to look away. Partially due to embarrasment that they were kissing one another infront of me in pure daylight, but mostly due to the fact that my hopefully-to-be-other-half was not here, and no I wasn't thinking about Kai. He had so graciously put himself forward after I had gone to him one evening in a flood of tears, after a certain llama had gone back home again, and was compplaining about how dense said llama was. I trusted him with a lot of things. We had been friends before either group had debuted, we worked well togehter. Considering we weren't massive talkers most of our conversation was done through actions or eye contact. I was grateful I had someone like him to go to but also worried that people might presume stuff.....which they did. 

 

Part 2 will be updated later XD bai bai 


End file.
